Complicate
by Whispers of Redemption
Summary: For Monday Mourning in the Asylum. Now eighteen, Jack thought getting out of the showdowns would remove anything strange about his life. He was wrong. Chase x Jack x male!OC.
1. New Beginnings?

He had removed himself from the showdowns.

It was a decision made out of the blue, but Jack Spicer was determined to keep to it. Now eighteen years of age, he was sure that he ready to move on and put his genius to 'better uses.' So many years of ridicule and a high number of losses did that to a person.

This was not to say that he did not have regrets about it. Jack still had it pretty bad for Chase Young. However, he was beginning to understand that being with the dragon lord was a dream he would probably never achieve. So, he was pretty sure he was better off abandoning both the dream and the showdowns.

He decided to move out of his parents' mansion (he had bought a small apartment that had been made from a Victorian-style house) and finish his last year of high school. He didn't need to, since his genius didn't require it, but he figured that the first step to removing himself from the world of Shen Gong Wu, magic and other such things was to _try_ to fit in.

Keyword being try. Jack Spicer had never been normal.

It was a Monday morning. The redhead rolled out of bed after turning off the alarm on his clock. Time for his first day of school. He got dressed in a simple, long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair wasn't spiked up, but his makeup remained on his face. He still really liked his makeup, so he wasn't about to stop wearing it just because of this major change in his life. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he could barely recognize himself.

_Perfect_.

Jack grabbed his bag and began to walk to school. He looked up at the sky and began to think about his decision. He knew he was doing the right thing for himself, but something didn't seem right to him. He sighed. It was probably just because he wasn't used to this yet.

He was lost in these thoughts until he bumped into someone. He heard the sound of books and papers falling and jumped back.

"Hey! Watch were you're goi-" he stopped himself, clearing his throat and looking to the side. "I mean... sorry."

"It... it's all right," a shy, feminine voice replied quietly.

He looked at the person he had bumped into. It was a girl about his age. She pulled part of her black hair back, her light green eyes staring at him.

"Err... is there something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Oh! Um, no. Sorry," the girl replied awkwardly as she knelt down to pick her books and papers up.

The redhead sighed before getting down to help her. As he did, he decided that maybe it was time to make his first friend. Hey, maybe she would end up being a good one.

"Let's start over," he said with a light sigh. "I'm Jack Spicer, it's nice to meet you."

The girl gave him a slight smile as she picked up the last of her things and put them in her bag to prevent them getting spilled again. "Nice to meet you, Jack. I... I'm Felicity. Felicity Vega. Thank you for... for helping me."

"You're welcome," he responded. He was almost glad that this seemed to be as weird for her as it was for him. "I'm guessing you go to school here, too?"

"Yes," she answered, looking off to the distance instead of at him.

Jack frowned. Was this girl scared of him or something? "Well, let's get to school, then."

She smiled a little bit more than she did last time, then nodded.

That had not been his last encounter with Felicity Vega.

Jack had decided to see if there were any after school clubs he would be interested in. He had found one: the computer and technology club. While he was sure there would only be things that were _way_ below his level of interest, he had decided to give it a shot anyway.

When he arrived at the club, he quickly found that he had been right about it being below his interest level. The club was mostly filled with dorks and nerds, too. He shrugged to himself, knowing he needed to get out of that mindset.

That was around the time the familiar black haired girl walked into the room.

Jack awkwardly waved to her and invited her to sit next to him. She smiled weakly and sat next to him om an equally awkward fashion. The two talked as the others discussed different things. After about twenty minutes of conversation, Felicity finally asked a strange question.

"You really do sound like a genius. Um... I'm having a little bit of trouble with English. Do... do you think you could come over to my place and help me out?"

The redhead blinked and laughed nervously before responding. "Eh, sure."

"Thanks..." she responded shyly.

After the club let out for the day, Jack and Felicity walked to her house together. They talked about technology, though Jack kept out anything concerning his Jackbots. When they made it to her house, Felicity looked over to her new friend.

"Um... wait out here. My brother might be home, and I want to make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea about you..."

Jack nodded, but inside he began to panic. He wasn't about to get beat up, was he?

Before the girl could open the door, it was slammed open. A woman with short pink hair in a shade that even Kimiko Tohomiko would be envious of stood there, a wide smile on her face.

"Felicity! I'm so glad you're home!" she exclaimed happily. She then looked over to Jack. "Who is this? Is this your boyfriend? He's very cute, hon! What a wonderful catch, you lucky girl!"

"Ah... he's not... he's not my boyfriend..." Felicity protested.

The woman frowned. "Oh well... I know one day you'll find a man who will make you feel like the luckiest girl in the world." She smiled at Jack. "Come in! Felicity never has friends over. I'll make you both some milkshakes! Don't be shy, hon... take a seat and leave the rest to me!"

She virtually dragged both Jack and Felicity in. The redhead laughed again as he sat in a recliner. At least this was better than getting beat up. Something then occurred to him.

"Hey, where's your brother?

"Um..." Felicity looked off to the side. "That's Raphael Vega... my older brother."

Jack's jaw dropped.


	2. Favor

Jack learned two things about Raphael Vega very quickly. One was that he made a very convincing young woman. The other was that he made _awesome_ banana milkshakes.

"Looks like you're enjoying that," the pink haired man grinned as he watched Jack enjoy the shake.

A blush started to form on the albino's snow white cheeks as his mind went to territories it probably shouldn't be in. Raphael roared with laughter as Felicity tried to hide her face. After the milkshakes were done, Raphael excused himself, leaving the black haired girl and Jack to talk.

"I... I'm really sorry, Jack... he's just... really eccentric," Felicity tried to explain. "I've told him not to make a big deal out of it on the occasions that I bring people home, he just..."

Jack laughed nervously. "Don't worry about it. I've met weirder people."

"I-I'm not saying he's bad, though!" the green eyed girl exclaimed in a worried tone. "Raphael is... really great. Our parents are pretty wealthy, but they never paid much attention to us..."

"I know how _that_ is," the albino replied bitterly.

"When Raphael turned eighteen, he got us out of that place. Our parents got really mad, and they haven't talked to us since... but... they send us money once in a while. I guess it might be out of guilt, but..." she sighed, then continued. "The time period we moved out is also when Raphael started wearing girl's clothes. He's not afraid to be himself... I... I wish I was more like him..."

Jack patted her shoulder. "You don't seem so bad to me, Felicity. Let's just get started on this tutoring thing, okay?"

Felicity nodded, though it was apparent that she was upset about something. She pulled out her English homework, and the two began to look over it.

xxx

Chase Young was _livid_.

"How could he?" he yelled in his reptilian form as he raged throughout his place. "How could Spicer just _leave_ the showdowns?"

After another half an hour of blind anger, he switched back to his human form, growling. When the red haired genius had decided to back out of the showdowns for good, the dragon lord had been preparing to approach the boy to give him an offer of being his consort. Chase had always thought Spicer was beautiful, but had been waiting for him to mature in both mind and body. The immortal was seething at both himself and Jack.

"Now, now, Chase. There's no need to throw a _temper tantrum_," Wuya smirked as she walked into the room Chase was currently in.

"Get _out_, Wuya. I have no intention of dealing with you today," the dark haired man shot a glare at the witch. Wuya laughed.

"If you keep that up, people will actually think you _miss_ having that fool around," she said as her smirk got wider. "Do you?"

"That is none of your concern. _Leave_," Chase snarled, wanting nothing more than to be alone. However, the more Wuya remained in his presence, the more that want was being replaced with the desire to attack her.

"Have it your way, Chase," Wuya laughed harder, turning her back to him and waving. "By the way, Katnappe came to me to learn true evil. I guess you just don't have your touch anymore."

With that being said, she was gone, and Chase was even angrier than he was before. Was Spicer's absence really throwing him into a unstable state of mind? The immortal refused to believe that. Spicer had a beautiful body and an intriguing mind.

Nothing more.

xxx

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, but Jack kept going to his new school. He still got teased, but it moderate compared to how it had been when he was younger. He didn't really make that many friends; in fact, Felicity remained his only friend at the school.

Speaking of Felicity, she was always inviting him over. Jack found it odd, only because the girl was so shy. However, when she asked for him to come over, she was always so _demanding_ about it. The red haired boy always shrugged this sudden aggression off, though.

He liked hanging around with Felicity. The girl actually had a _brain_.

Raphael was always around when they were there, too. He always offered to make them milkshakes and joined in on their conversations. Jack smiled as he thought of it. Raphael had shocked him when they first met, but he really wasn't half bad.

Something else was bothering Jack as well. The Vegas seemed so familiar somehow. He couldn't place his finger on it, and it was driving up up the wall, especially since his memory was always so good otherwise. However, he was certain he had seen the two before their supposed 'initial meeting.'

One day as the two were standing right in front of Felicity's house, the raven haired girl looked over to Jack, a concerned look on her face.

"There... there's something I have to tell you, Jack..." she said quietly.

The boy frowned. "You're not going to tell me you love me, are you? 'cause that would just be awkward _city_..."

"No, no! Not something like that..." the girl sighed. "...I've been keeping something from you."

Jack froze. "...what is it?"

"We met. We met before the incident before your first day of school. We... we went to your parents' parties..."

The albino stared at her with wide, shocked red eyes. He remembered now. The Vegas were very close friends to his parents. He had met them the few times his parents forced him to come upstairs and participate in their parties. He remembered how Felicity had always been in the corner opposite to himself, and how Raphael always tried to make conversation with him.

"Seriously? Is that why you became my friend?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"No! I just thought... I... it's a really weird reason, Jack, but I..."

Without another word, the redhead ran off without saying goodbye. He had to think. After he was out of Felicity's range of vision, Raphael stepped outside.

"You told him, didn't you, hon?" Raphael asked, a sad smile on his face.

"Yes..." his younger sister answered, heartbroken. Raphael ruffled up her hair.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll go talk to him."

xxx

When Jack got to his apartment, he stepped in and fell down on the couch, completely out of breath.

Why did Felicity not tell him sooner? Was she afraid it would ruin their friendship? He had to admit that he was pretty annoyed at the moment, but he knew he'd talk to her about it. He still didn't like people, but he had matured about the fact, at least. Besides, she was his friend. As long as she wasn't going to convince him to go back to his parents, he had no reason to stay angry with her... or Raphael.

He tried remembering the last time he had seen them at one of the parties. It had been three years ago. Felicity had been wearing pigtails that day, and she had looked very sickly. Raphael had tried to talk to him, but as Jack always had done, he told Raphael to buzz off. The boy had been wearing a tuxedo, and Jack had to admit that even back then, Raphael had been easy on the eyes... what was he _thinking?_

"Ugh," he said out loud. He was sure he was just trying to replace Chase with Raphael in his mind. Then again, was it really so bad to want think about a relationship with someone that _didn't_ hate his guts?

There was a knock at the door then, and Jack went to answer it. When he did, he saw Raphael. The man was wearing blue jeans and a pink and black striped shirt, a different type out outfit for him but still feminine.

"We need to talk, Jack," Raphael said firmly.

"You're telling me," Jack replied. The two sat down on the couch. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She wasn't doing it to be mean. Felicity isn't that sort of person."

"What, no 'hon'?" the albino questioned.

Raphael glared at him. "I'm being serious, Jack. She wasn't trying to hide it from you to be cruel. She was doing a favor for _me_. So don't you _dare_ be angry with her!"

"Hey, I wasn't going to hold it against he-wait, a favor to you? How?"

The pink haired man threw his head back and laughed. "Hon, I thought you were some kind of _genius_."

Before Jack could respond or react, Raphael had him pinned against the couch, his lips firmly pressed against the redhead's. It only lasted a moment, though, as Raphael realized what he was doing and quickly moved away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me for this... just... just talk to Felicity, okay?"

The man was out the door before Jack could say anything, leaving the albino to touch his lips and wonder what just happened.

Outside the window, Chase Young cursed under his breath.

**Author's note**: This is oddly paced, yes, but it isn't intended to be super long. Sorry, guys. :(


	3. A Whole New Mess

The moment Jack stood up from the couch, he felt so lightheaded that he had to sit down again. He brushed two fingers across his lips once more.

He felt a headache coming on.

"Ugh!" he yelled out, throwing his head against the back of the couch. "That _idiot!_ Why did he do that? How am I going to face him? Felicity will expect to hang out at her place, but it'll be so _weird_... what am I going to tell her? 'Oh, sorry, your brother stole my first kiss'?"

He tried standing up again, catching his breath. He needed to calm down, to relax. With a defeated sigh, he went to draw himself a bath. As he waited for the water to fill the tub, he sat on the floor, wondering what he was going to do.

"Spicer."

Jack jumped with a loud yelp, then looked behind him. "Ch-Ch-Ch..."

Chase grabbed Jack's arm, forcefully pulling the boy up. "And what, exactly, was _that_ all about?"

The albino ignored his question, proceeding to freak out. "What are you _doing_ here? Wasn't my disappearance from the showdowns enough of a sign that I had left that world for good?"

The warlord glared at him, which was enough to make Jack back down. "Answer my question. _Who was that, and why did he kiss you?_"

"Why do _you_ care? Did Wuya become so boring that you needed to find someone else to torment? I _left_, Chase, and I'm _not_ coming back."

Chase scowled. "I've had enough of these games."

Jack felt himself be pulled forward as lips once again met his in a fierce, frustrated passion. He froze, not sure what he should do. Chase broke the kiss, his eyes staring straight into Jack's.

"If I were you, I would reconsider your decision to never come back, Spicer."

The warlord let go of Jack's arm, and as quickly as the albino could blink, Chase Young was gone. Suddenly remembering that he had been preparing for a bath, he turned the water off and let the tub drain. After being kissed by two different men in one night, one of which Jack thought hated him, he decided it was time to just go to bed and sleep the shock off.

xxx

Felicity pulled him aside the next day, right after the last class had finished for the day.

"Jack... I... I'm sorry for yesterday..." she looked up at Jack guiltily.

The red head laughed nervously before smiling down at his friend. "It's fine, I'm over it."

"Um... Raphael didn't... do anything stupid... when he visited you, did he?" when she was replied to by silence, Felicity sighed. "He's so frustrating..."

Jack looked up at the ceiling anxiously, tugging at his on sleeves. "He said that you kept that thing from me as a favor for him. Do you know what that was all about...?"

Felicity frowned, pulling her black hair away from her face. "I think... I think it's better if you heard it from him, Jack..."

He sighed. He was afraid she would say that. Nevertheless, he smiled at her again. "Well, I guess I just will have to see him myself. Let's go!"

The girl smiled back weakly, and the two walked to her house. However, both of them noticed that it was slower than usual. When Jack noticed it, he began to walk faster. He just wanted to know why Raphael had kissed him like that.

Felicity didn't try to catch up with him, however, figuring the two probably needed the space.

When the albino finally got to the Vega's home, he ran up the steps and rang the doorbell frantically. The door wasn't answered at first, and Jack felt his anxiousness take a hold of him. Raphael did open the door eventually, and Jack's heart fell when the other man frowned.

"Sweets, I really wish you would have waited to see me... but I guess I _do_ owe you an explanation." With a sigh, Raphael led Jack into the house. The two sat down in chairs opposite from each other. The room was filled with a heavy, awkward silence for a while, before Jack finally spoke up.

"Why...?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Raphael replied, his hands gripping his purple skirt tightly. "I didn't even ask for your permission, or if you were seeing someone, or if you even liked men... I apologize, Jack, I really do. But please, you're good for Felicity. Don't stop talking talking to her on account of my foolishness..."

"Woah, woah. Calm down," the albino frowned, making hand motions to go with his words. "I'm not going to stop being friends with Felicity. To set the record straight, I'm _not_ seeing anyone and I _do_ swing that way. As for permission, I don't know... it felt nice? It wasn't _bad_, y'know?"

The pink haired man sighed, pressing his lips together firmly as he rubbed his temples. After moment, he spoke again. "Even if you're free and like men, I didn't even ask if you felt that way for _me_..."

"Kiss me again."

Raphael shot his head up, blue eyes wide. "I beg your pardon?"

"Are you suddenly deaf? Kiss me again!"

Nervously, Raphael stood, watching Jack do the same. They walked to each other, meeting in the middle. Slowly, Raphael moved in for the kill, but Jack wouldn't have any of that, taking initiative and kissing Raphael passionately. After a few moments, the kiss was broken, the two hugging each other tightly.

Felicity watched from the doorway, her lips curled into a slight smile.

xxx

It was night when Jack decided to go home. The red head walked the streets to his house with slight fear, hoping no one would give him trouble.

He wasn't that lucky.

"Spicer," a voice spoke behind him.

Jack jumped, turning around. "_Stop doing that!_"

"I do not believe you can tell me what to do, Spicer," Chase replied, walking up to the albino. "Have you thought it over?"

"I'm _not_ going back," Jack replied firmly. "I'm done with the Xiaolin/Heylin mess. Find someone else to humiliate."

"Did our kiss prove _nothing_ to you, Spicer?" Chase asked, slightly annoyed.

"Only that you're trying to make me _super _confused. Good job, Chase, it almost worked."

The warlord growled, pinning Jack to a nearby wall. "I do not just kiss _anyone_, Spicer. What I gave into that kiss was _real_."

"Well, isn't that nice? Unfortunately, your feelings came into the equation a bit too late. I just got asked out. You know what that means? It means that I'm off limits. If you wanted me so badly, you shouldn't have acted like you wanted me dead."

Chase's eyes grew wide, letting go of Jack. The albino took this chance to walk away, leaving the warlord to his thoughts.

He wasn't going to force Jack into anything, but he wasn't going to give up, either.

This wasn't over yet.


End file.
